


Claiming Emma Swan

by Missa_Sissa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/F, Prompt Fill, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, mdlgthemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_Sissa/pseuds/Missa_Sissa
Summary: Regina finally decides to claim Emma Swan as hers, once and for all, after years of waiting. Based on the song Fuck Away The Pain by Divide the Day. Pure smut.





	Claiming Emma Swan

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot prompt is based on the song Fuck Away The Pain by Divide The Day. Thanks to an awesome reader of mine to nominate me to write this! Enjoy. :) (Disclaimer: this involves MDLG themes)

  _Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain Fake it like you love me, Come on baby touch me, Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name While I fuck away the pain_

For years, Regina had hidden in the shadows. She was always watching, always listening, always noticing. Her sights were always set on one thing: Emma Swan. Instead of taking her, claiming her like she wanted to do the moment Emma found Storybrooke, she patiently held back.

As the years went by, she slowly became closer to the Savior. Becoming an ally, then a companion, then a trusted friend. She learned more and more about who Emma Swan really was; what her interests were, how she thought, what her “type” was. After a drunken night where Emma had stayed the night, Regina even learned that the woman had a little side—a praise-seeking, good submissive girl side. And still, she waited.

Emma reunited with Henry’s father only to lose him—Regina offered her condolences. Hook started his shameless flirting in Neverland and followed her back home, slowly winning her over—Regina invited Emma over to tell her all about their dates and escapades, knowing that deep inside, the Savior wasn’t truly happy. Hook proposed, Emma accepted, they tied the knot. And still, Regina waited with a supportive smile, though by this point all she wanted to do was rip out the pirate’s throat and take Emma for herself.

But tonight was going to be different. No more waiting. No more pretending. No more fucking herself silly over the fantasies she conjured about the Savior. Tonight, Emma Swan was going to be _hers._

Regina was seated at a table in the bar; her hair styled into short, curly ringlets, a tight black dress clinging to her hips and black heels on her feet. Her makeup was light, natural. She didn’t need Emma suspecting anything, and dressing like the Evil Queen would definitely be a tip-off.

Snow joined her at their table, carrying two large glasses of alcohol. Regina fought not to roll her eyes as she watched her nearly miss her seat—the woman had had only one drink, yet it was clear she was already intoxicated.

“Drink up, Regina! We’re not holding back tonight!” Snow said with a smile.

Regina accepted the drink, sipping it. _No we absolutely are not_ , she thought.

Regina was soon ready to poof Snow out of the bar as she began challenging a group of Vikings to a knife throwing contest. Luckily, Emma arrived, and her sights zeroed in on the Savior, noticing her eyes were red as if she had been crying. Even so, the Savior had dressed nice in a black sweater, tight jeans, and her signature brown boots. She wanted to ravish the woman right then and there.

“Hi,” Emma greeted, sitting next to Regina at their table. “Sorry I’m late. I was… throwing out Hook’s things.”

Regina smiled gently, putting her hand over Emma’s. The Savior had been going through a rough time after Hook had recently disappeared without preamble, leaving a short note behind along with his wedding ring. Regina wished she could say she had something to do with it, but it seems fate was on her side for once.

“How are you holding up?” Regina asked gently, setting Snow’s abandoned drink in front of the blonde.

Emma downed a quarter of the glass quickly before answering. “I’m fine. Hook’s things are gone, and I’ve basically already moved on.”

Regina eyed the blonde carefully. She had to tread lightly in order for this to work. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Emma shook her head, avoiding her gaze. “You invited me out to drink, right? Well, let’s drink.” The blonde set her glass down and headed to the bar.

Regina watched her every move, eyes glued to how fuckable Emma looked in her tight jeans. She always swore the blonde wore them to tease her from the way she would offer her a smile when she caught her staring, even with the pirate by her side.

Regina Mills was _exactly_ Emma Swan’s type, and they both knew it.

Emma returned to the table with a platter of varying shots. She looked lighter, more comfortable now that she was out. “Is my mom still throwing knives over there?”

Regina craned her neck to see behind her, watching as Snow narrowly missed stabbing a burly Viking’s hand. “Yep, she’s occupied herself.”

“Good.” Emma gave her a sly grin, grabbing a golden-colored shot and handing one to her. “More for us.”

Regina smiled back, itching to drag the blonde to the bathroom and start there. No, she needed to wait just a bit longer. She had waited for 6 years, she could stand a few more hours.

They both downed the shots. Regina licked her lips, clearing her throat from the burn of the alcohol. Emma, meanwhile, turned a bright shade of pink and began coughing, gasping for air. Regina patted her on the back, a chuckle escaping her lips.

“Been a while?”

Emma laughed, stifling a cough. “Tell me about it. The most I’ve had in the past few years has been beer.”

Regina grabbed yellow-colored shots with sugar on the rim. “Surely this one will be sweeter. I guess you have to work your way up the ladder again, Swan.”

“Are you kidding?” Emma downed the shot in a mere second. “I was the queen of shots back in high school.”

“Not sure if I should be scolding you for underage drinking, or if I should be impressed,” Regina teased, inching closer to the blonde.

Emma playfully rolled her eyes. “Don’t even try to tell me the Evil Queen stayed sober while she tortured villagers and tried to kill my mother for years.”

Regina nodded, holding up another shot for Emma to drink. It seemed the Savior had paid close attention to Regina over the years as well. “Touché.”

Soon, Emma’s eyes were glassy and her motor skills had lessened quite a bit. She wasn’t quite drunk, just tipsy, as she moved closer and closer to Regina with each sip of her alcohol that allowed her to let her guard down.

Regina had long since switched to water, wanting to be sober, to remember the night that Emma Swan became hers. She handed the blonde her half-empty glass of water, wanting Emma to remember this night too, when she woke up in Regina’s bed tomorrow morning.

“Giving up so soon, Your Majesty?” Emma teased, unintentionally batting her long eyelashes at the older woman. If she wasn’t flirting before, she definitely was now.

“I don’t care to spend my weekend nursing a hangover, Miss Swan.” Regina held the glass closer to Emma. “Finish the rest.”

Emma’s pink lips turned down in a pout and she leaned away from Regina. “Come on, just let me have one more drink. Then I’ll be done, I swear.”

Regina shook her head, not budging. Emma thrived on direct commands, she had found out that drunken night. She fought tooth and nail the whole way, but eventually she succumbed to Regina’s orders.

“Drink it, Emma.” Regina’s voice was stern, leaving no room for argument.

She noticed the blonde stiffen, her eyes widening just slightly. Emma reached for the glass, taking a tentative sip. Regina offered her a smile, silently encouraging her. And, like Regina knew she would, she finished the glass.

“Good girl,” Regina praised, noticing Emma’s cheeks flush at the comment.

Emma squirmed now, noticing the atmosphere between them had changed. Regina glanced back over at Snow, seeing the woman was very nearly asleep amidst the table of Vikings who were still celebrating and drinking. She poofed Snow back to the loft, ridding herself of one more step she would have to take in getting Emma into her bed.

Regina stood and stretched, faking a yawn. “Ready to go?”

Emma’s face fell, a dejected expression causing the older woman’s lips to curl up into a smirk. Emma frowned, apparently thinking Regina was taking her home, but that wasn’t the case. Despite this, the blonde nodded and stood, slipping her coat on.

Regina smoothly caught the blonde around the waist as she stumbled back just slightly. “Easy there,” she murmured, holding her still as she finished buttoning her coat. She offered Emma her hand, pleased when she immediately took it.

“Hey, um, do you mind if I stay at your place tonight?” Emma asked as they walked outside to Regina’s car. “Neal tends to wake up really early in the morning, and I’d love the chance to sleep in for once.”

“Of course.” Regina opened Emma’s door, helping her in. She watched for a moment as the blonde fumbled with the seat belt. She reached over, easily buckling her in, pleased at the way Emma relaxed against the seat like it was natural for them.

Once they arrived at the mansion, Regina opened Emma’s door and again offered her hand. Emma leaned into her during the walk up to the house, the cool night air allowing her head to clear a bit. Regina led her to the bedroom where she grabbed the pair of pajamas Emma had left there the last night she stayed.

Regina smirked as Emma frowned, staring at the bundle of clothes in her hands. “Is something the matter, dear?”

Emma shuffled her feet, glancing up at her. “I just thought… most nights out end up at one place or the other… and it’s kind of ritual for things to… escalate.”

Regina guided Emma to the bed, sitting beside her. “Is this really what you want?”

Emma shrugged, looking down at the floor. “I just want to forget…him. Once and for all.”

Regina wiped away the tear that landed on the blonde’s cheek. She turned Emma’s face toward her, inching closer so Emma had to look up at her. “Why don’t I… help you forget?” Regina purred, pressing her lips against Emma’s.

Emma’s hands flew up at the contact, like she couldn’t decide whether to push Regina away or pull her closer. Regina responded to that by grabbing her hands, pinning them at her sides. Then, she slipped her tongue in her mouth, stroking, tasting, claiming.

In her slightly intoxicated stupor, Emma fell back onto the bed. Regina bit back a growl as she straddled the blonde, kissing her neck, sucking until she heard a whimper of pain—leaving a mark that would remind Emma just who she was always meant to be with.

“God this feels so wrong,” Emma panted as Regina pressed her knee in between her legs, forcing them apart and causing a spark of arousal that she couldn’t ignore.

“The only wrong thing about it is you’ve kept me waiting for years,” Regina growled, hand gripping the blonde’s neck in a dominant gesture. “Even when you were devoted to him, you always kept me in your sights. Didn’t you?” Regina punctuated the question with a sharp twist of her nipple.

Emma gasped at the painful pleasure it omitted, back arching off the bed. “Yes! You were always staring at me, making me feel wrong for being with him.”

“Did you think of me when he was fucking you, Emma?” Regina asked, tugging down the blonde’s tight jeans and cupping her through her black boy shorts, surprised to feel how deeply aroused she was already.

Emma barely heard the question as she canted her hips up, silently begging for more. She gasped as Regina twisted her nipple again, the pain allowing her to focus. “Some—sometimes,” she admitted, biting back a whine. “He was always quiet, so it was easy to pretend.”

Regina smiled in delight, pleased that her plan was coming together so nicely. “Well guess what, baby?” She said, tugging her boy shorts off and sliding her fingers through wet heat. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, so well, that you’re not going to remember his name.”

“Oh god _please_ ,” Emma cried, a light sheen of sweat coating her body from Regina’s teasing.

Regina dipped down between her legs, allowing herself a taste of the Savior’s essence. She moaned at the uniqueness of it, flicking her tongue inside for more.

Emma was panting, moaning, her eyes filled with tears of pure frustration as she realized just how close she was, just how much she had wanted this over the years, how many times she had fantasized about this moment. And now, it was finally happening.

As soon as Emma reached her hand down to grab Regina’s hair, Regina grabbed it, pinning it once more to her side. “No touching.”

“But—” Emma was cut off as a hand wrapped around her throat, lustful brown eyes meeting hers.

“ _I_ am in control here, Emma, do you understand? That means, you be a good little girl and do what Mommy says,” Regina growled.

Emma immediately relaxed against the bed, her submissive mindset taking over. As a reward, Regina slid a finger deep inside her, curling upward to hit the spot that had her moaning, pleading. Regina pumped once, twice, then slid out of her, smiling at the whimper that escaped the blonde’s throat.

The older woman grabbed Emma’s arms, pinning them to the bed next to her thighs. “You keep your hands there and do not move them.” She waited for Emma’s nod before sliding in between her legs again, tasting her, teasing her into oblivion.

Emma fought the urge to grab Regina’s head, to force her closer. She balled her hands into fists, muffling her tortured cries into the pillow she laid against. Regina chuckled against her, sucking gently on her clit as she pushed two fingers inside her, pumping steadily.

“Fuck,” Emma whined, the expletive slipping out as she felt herself becoming closer and closer to her climax.

Regina grinned, moving upwards to straddle the blonde once more while pumping harder into her. “Do you want to come, Emma?”

“Yes please!” Emma cried, meeting Regina’s eyes through the haze that was enveloping her mind.

Regina nodded, accepted the fact. “Who do you belong to, baby?”

“You! I belong to you!” Emma reached her hand down to hold onto Regina, then quickly remembered what she was told. She again balled it up into a fist, slipping it underneath her thigh.

As a reward, Regina added a thumb to her clit. She grinned as the younger woman whined, her back arching. It wouldn’t take much more to push her over the edge.

Regina leaned down, muffling Emma’s panting cries with her mouth, kissing her with the same urgency that Emma was showing. She pulled back as Emma screamed against her mouth, her hips rocking wildly against her fingers. She slowed her thrusts as the blonde’s chest heaved, her eyes fluttering closed.

Regina gently laid beside the younger woman, stroking her hair as she waited for her to come to her senses again. After a few minutes Emma’s eyes fluttered back open, a smile gracing her face.

“Are you alright?” Regina asked gently.

Emma nodded, still coming down from her endorphin-filled high. “That was amazing. Better than I imagined.”

Regina’s lips curved up into a sly smirk. “Better than you imagined, hmm?”

Emma’s cheeks flushed and she chuckled. “Believe it or not despite his looks, Killian wasn’t the greatest lover.”

Regina leaned in to kiss her, tugging the blonde closer by her hair. “I thought tonight was about forgetting him?”

Emma grinned, biting her lip in a way that made Regina want to ravish her all over again. “I guess you’ll have to do better at making me forget.”

Regina growled, straddling the blonde once more and pinning her arms above her head. “You don’t seem to be taking this very seriously, Miss Swan. And that is a _very_ bad position to be in.”

“Then what are you going to do about it, _Mommy_?” Emma taunted.

Regina poofed a ball gag in her hand, hanging it in front of the blonde’s face. “I’m going to shut my sweet little girl up until she can learn to be polite.”

Emma twisted her head to the side but Regina held her firm, putting the gag in her mouth with little resistance. The blonde breathed heavily through her nose, familiar with the item. Regina ran her fingers along the side of her face, eyes searching for any signs of discomfort.

“Are you alright? Can you breathe?” Regina asked, momentarily breaking the role play.

Emma nodded, humming an affirmative. Instantly, Regina fell back into character. She bit down on a peaked nipple, delighting in the muffled moan that filled the room.

“That’s much better… now I don’t have to hear that smart mouth of yours. Just your pretty little moans,” Regina purred, scratching her fingernails lightly down the blonde’s sides, causing her to squirm. She traveled lower, rubbing her finger against the wetness between the blonde’s legs.

Emma pushed her hips up against Regina’s fingers, pleading with her eyes to keep going. Regina smacked the blonde’s core, earning her a muffled yelp.

“Don’t make me tie your legs down too,” Regina growled, slipping a finger inside her. “It’d be a shame to have to do that with what I have in mind.”

Emma held still as the woman teased her until she was on the edge again. She fisted her hands in the sheets, forcing herself still until her body was shaking with the effort. Luckily, Regina noticed how close she was and pulled out, climbing off the bed and heading to her dresser drawer.

Emma’s eyes widened and she swallowed hard as Regina finally turned around, sauntering back to the bed. Strapped to Regina’s hips was a large black dildo, seemingly perfect for the Queen. Emma’s sex throbbed but she forced herself to remain still as Regina straddled her again.

Regina sighed in contentment as she stroked the fake cock, closing her eyes at the ripples of pleasure coursing through her. She had enchanted the item for this night, excited at the fact that she was finally going to fuck Emma Swan like she always wanted to.

She opened her eyes, smiling at the confused look on the Savior’s face. “Enchanted to feel like the real thing,” she explained, stroking her fingers over the ball gag. “You’ve been a good girl—how about we take this off and fill that pretty mouth of yours with something else?”

Emma nodded eagerly, moving her hands down to grab a hold of the dildo. Regina didn’t smack her hands away this time as Emma began stroking it hard and fast, expertly. She almost forgot who was in charge until she snapped back to her senses. She pulled Emma onto her knees, holding the cock out for her to take.

Without hesitation, Emma wrapped her mouth around the dildo, beginning to suck. Regina’s mouth fell open in bliss, her hand reached down to grab a hold of her hair, pushing her further onto it. Emma sucked eagerly, nearly choking as the dildo hit the back of her throat.

“That’s a good girl,” Regina praised, moving her hips in time with Emma’s sucking.

Emma whimpered around the fake cock as the grip on her hair tightened, sending a pulse of pleasure in-between her legs. She felt her arousal coating her thighs, fighting the urge to reach down and pleasure herself. Regina would surely punish her for that.

Unable to wait any longer to be inside of Emma, Regina tugged the dildo out of the blonde’s mouth, forcing the blonde on her hands and knees in front of her. She inhaled sharply as she saw the poor predicament she had put the young woman into.

Her sex was glistening and red, her arousal dripping between her thighs. She truly had put a number on her, the poor dear. Regina leaned forward, tasting the blonde’s essence on her tongue. Emma moaned softly but stayed still, patiently waiting.

Regina pulled back, readying the dildo against the younger woman’s entrance. As she did so, Emma pushed back, looking back over her shoulder.

“Please… please fuck me,” she begged.

Regina leaned forward, placing kisses along Emma’s spine, inhaling the scent of sweat and light perfume. “Such a polite girl…”

“Please, Regina. I need you,” Emma responded, her voice a near whisper.

Regina lifted her head up, her eyes meeting the Savior’s bright green ones. “Who do you belong to, Emma?”

“You! You asked me that before!” Emma answered, her voice nearly hysterical with need.

Regina chuckled, teasing the dildo along the blonde’s entrance. “Just making sure you didn’t forget.” With that, she pushed into her.

A groan escaped Regina’s mouth as Emma’s walls clamped down on her, pulsing and throbbing. She had tested the enchantment out before, but this was _so much better_. Gripping the blonde’s ass, she thrust forward.

Emma let out a scream, pushing herself further onto Regina’s cock. Regina pushed in the last few inches, allowing the woman mere seconds to adjust before she was pulling out, slamming back in again.

“More!” Emma begged, pushing herself all the way against the dildo.

Regina forced herself to breathe, feeling like she was going to come from the way Emma was moaning and her walls were clamping tight, coaxing her in further. Then she began thrusting hard and fast without restraint, gripping Emma’s hips so hard she feared she would leave bruises.

Emma didn’t seem to mind—she pressed back eagerly, matching Regina’s hard thrusts just as hard. The bed was shaking, the headboard slamming into the wall. Regina flipped Emma over, managing to stay inside her as she laid on her back, Emma straddling her hips above her.

Emma instantly began fucking herself on the dildo, her breasts bouncing, skin glistening, eyes closed in pure sexual bliss. Regina bit her lip, smacking her ass hard. Emma moaned, fucking her even harder, their bodies rhythmically moving together, wet slaps filling the room and urging them on.

As soon as Regina felt herself close to the edge, she thumbed Emma’s clit, thrusting up into her. Emma responded with a loud moan, rocking her hips back and forth as she bounced. Regina fixated her eyes on the way the dildo disappeared inside Emma’s body, how her lips flowered around it.

“Regina I’m gonna come!” Emma cried, slowing down as her body began to spasm.

“Come for me, baby.”

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, tugging her down so Emma was on top of her before thrusting furiously without restraint. Emma moaned against her, crying in pleasure, stuck in an orgasm that wouldn’t end. Regina thrust once, twice, and felt herself come before stilling.

Emma panted against Regina’s neck, laying a kiss on her collarbone. “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

Regina poofed the dildo away and held Emma close, afraid she may disappear, too. “Mine.”

Emma pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, smiling as she pulled back. “Yours.”

As the pair fell asleep nestled in each other’s arms, a new beginning for both of them, Emma’s former lover didn’t cross her mind. Regina’s heart sang with happiness as she nuzzled into Emma’s hair, knowing she claimed the most important part of Emma Swan—her heart.


End file.
